The Plumber Games/Hyper
Hyper's POV for The Plumber Games. Since not all of the information is known yet, this is currently only a draft. Once more people start typing their versions, I will add more on what Sitka sees, hears, etc. But this is what I have for now. Centuries ago, there was peace. Aliens from across the universe more or less got along. There were no cruel dictators. People knew what happiness was. All that ended a long time ago. An ancient race managed to conquer the galaxy and disassemble the Plumbers organization, the policemen of the galaxy. Even Ben Tennyson himself couldn't stop them. The entire galaxy ws doomed. In order to keep everyone in line, the leaders of this race created The Plumber Games to remind the galaxy that no one can stop them. Each year, 23 random aliens are put in an arena where they fight to the death. The survivor gets to live in prosperity forever. The losers never live to see their planet again. The arena is filled with traps, tricks, and 22 other aliens who want you dead. Here is the story of Sitka, one of the tributes of this year's Plumber Games! Every being in the galaxy was watching this on their holoviewer right now. It was mandatory. The Leader was about to draw the names from the giant Reaper that randomly spewed out names of the future tributes. Sitka hoped with all of his heart that he wouldn't be chosen. Chalybeas had previously had 12 victors over the years. 8 were still alive. That doesn't change the fact that the Reaping was always terrifying. As much as Sitka hated the idea of being in that arena, he was a peccimist. He figured that there was always a chance of him being chosen, so for years he had trained hard on his jungle planet. He was deadly with twin katanas, and knew everything there was to know about different poisons. However, he also has an extreme phobia of throwing stars. About 2 years ago, he was training with throwing stars, and one of them bounced off a bridge and struck him in the eye. He could still see fine, and the eye itself eventually healed, but he had a permanent scar, both physically and mentally. He hated the idea of the Games. He hated the Leader even more, though. The Leader is the living embodiment of fear. No one has seen his face and lived to tell the tale. There have been rumors that his faced is shriveled up, or cybernetic, or even electrical, but nobody knows for sure. He speaks through the holoviewers in a deep and booming voice, just as he is now. As he named the tributes, some of them stood out to Sitka. Bart, a fellow Citrakayah. Although they had never met in real life, Sitka had already decided he would root for him. Chrono, a Chronosapien. Citrakayah and Chronosapiens have been trading partners and allies for centuries. Chrono seems like a potential main protagonist this year. Sierra, a Sonorosian. Sonorosians weren't reaped often. Her duplicating abilities will be fun to watch in action. Solo, a Galvanic Mechamorph. Galvanic Mechamorphs were always interesting. Depending on the arena, they're usually one of the last ones standing or one of the first ones dead. In a jungle, they'd be useless, but in a giant city, they're a huge threat. Rocketslug, a Melinisapien. Another fun species to watch fight, with unique abilites. Merlinisapiens usually make it pretty far in the "game". Weegee, an Appoplexian. Although Appoplexians were physically threatening and unpredictable, their main weakness is known far and wide and mocked throughout the galaxy. Sitka wondered if Weegee will let his anger get the best of him in this competition. Rob, another Merlinisapien. Seems like a potential ally for Rocketslug, a Merlinisapien double attack seems quite lethal. Brian, a Necrofiggian. The race who controls the Games usually makes Necrofriggians the antagonist. Sitka wondered if this case would be the same. The rest of the tributes were named, and Sitka was finally hopeful that he wouldn't be chosen. There was a long pause for the last, 23rd tribute to be named, before the Leader announced... "Sitka, the Citrakayah!" Sitka's world instantly fell apart. At any minute the spaceship would find him and take him to the training center. And the worst part is, the entire galactic population was looking at his shocked face on the holoviewer. "It's not that bad..." Sitka tried to tell himself. "Now, all that training wasn't for nothing!" Sitka promised himself to survive, and let the claw from the shuttle carry him up to the training center. He just hoped that no one he saw was an expert with throwing stars. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:The Plumber Games